Homerun Derby
|Zombie = |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag }} Homerun Derby is a mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies. It is the 21st mini-game available. In order to beat the level, the player must slide basketballs with the stylus to make 30 Home Runs. At the same time, the player must also protect their house from incoming zombies with a few pre-selected plants. Baseball Zombie and Catapult Baseball Zombie make their first and only appearance in this level. Icon Homerun DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Strategies Once you get the hang of hitting the basketballs fired by Catapult Baseball Zombie, this level is fairly easy. You can hit the basketballs into zombies to kill them, so whenever there are a group of zombies, it is suggested to take out a few of them. Every time you get a Home Run or kill one of the zombies with a basketball, you get 50 or 75 sun, respectively. It is a good idea to plant a Potato Mine in the back square of each lane but not in the third lane because zombies won't go there and the Catapult Baseball Zombie has infinite basketballs and plant three to five Chompers in front of the Potato Mines to take care of zombies, with Wall-nuts in front. Just make sure if there are large clumps of zombies you can kill them with the basketballs. Even if you destroy the Catapult Baseball Zombie, another one will come. You should not focus on all lanes, since the first and second lanes are usually weak, as the zombies there can be killed easily, so the player should focus their defenses on the fourth and fifth lanes instead. Related achievement Gallery Homerun Derby.jpg|A gameplay of Homerun Derby Baseball zombie.jpg|The Baseball Zombie that appears on PopCap website Trivia *It is the only level in which the zombies only attack on four lanes. However, plants may be planted on the unused row, but this is useless, except for planting Cherry Bombs, as they can attack other lanes. *Catapult Baseball Zombies' health is unknown, since all of the plants (except the Wall-nut) are instant kills, but he is believed to have the same health as Catapult Zombie. *The sport in this mini-game is supposed to be baseball, but instead, the player uses basketballs. *Catapult Baseball Zombie says "Plaayy..." instead of "Braaiinnss..." *A Baseball Zombie appears on the PopCap website. *This mini-game's difficulty when played on a Nintendo 3DS is hard, as its screen does not react with stylus swipes as good as the original Nintendo DS and Nintendo DS Lite. *For some unknown reasons, it is hard to swipe the basketballs in a downward direction. *The upper-right Baseball Zombies are the easiest zombies to get hit by basketballs. *Home Runs will only count when players swipe the basketballs really fast in an upper-right direction and at the moment it is swiped, it is still between the third and seventh columns. *There is an occasional glitch where Baseball Zombies will not appear until after the player's first home run. When this glitch occurs, this game can last indefinitely, so long as he or she either misses or does not swipe at all. Also, sun will not fall from the sky until the first home run is made. *If aimed just right, the player can hit the basketballs back at Catapult Baseball Zombie, dealing one normal damage each time. Though it is difficult, it is possible to kill him this way. This and instant kills (i.e. Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos) are the only ways to attack Catapult Baseball Zombie. If Catapult Baseball Zombie is killed, a new one will replace him. *Catapult Baseball Zombie has infinite basketballs. Walkthrough See also *Catapult Baseball Zombie *Baseball Zombie How would you rate Homerun Derby's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:Day mini-games Category:Nintendo DS exclusive Category:Levels with no flags